This disclosure relates to network upgrade and protocol selection techniques for wireline communication systems.
Wireline communication systems, in some implementations, include one or more protocols for communications. For example, in some implementations, a wireline system supports one or more variants of an Ethernet protocol such as Ethernet over copper (EoC) at 100BASE-T or 1000BASE-T. In another example, in some implementations, a wireline system supports an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) broadband protocol such as one based on G.hn or ITU-T standard. These and other wireline systems, in some implementations, communicate via a twisted pair of wires that are bundled in an Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) cable. A device transmits and receives data on each of the wire pairs. Further, a wireline protocol, in some implementations, concurrently uses two or more twisted pairs of wires for a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) style communication.